Unison Kings
by Nekomimi-warrior
Summary: They were being overrun, and they needed a powerful attack to save them... so the only option was Unison Raid. But, it wasn't what Gray and Lucy were expecting... :) I know, sucky summary, but the story is better than it seems, even if it's not great! :) Graylu Week/day six/Celestial Ice


Yay, I got this uploaded earlier today! :) Here you go! Graylu week day six!

* * *

Celestial Ice

The sounds of battle surrounded them as the two guilds fought. But they were growing weaker. The dark guild was winning, just with sheer numbers and the fact that Natsu and Happy were gone, along with Gajeel, Juvia, and Erza.

The dark guild, Crow's Nest, had chosen the perfect time to attack. They'd had a spy, and it was quite easy to infiltrate Fairy Tail, as anyone was allowed to go to the bar, even if they weren't a part of the guild. So, posing as a regular customer, the woman had waited until some of the most powerful had left to alert her guild. And that's when they attacked. In the dead of night, a blast shook the guild.

Lucy had woken up, sweating, with a nightmare. She'd dreamed that her friends were all being killed in front of her eyes. She usually had those types of dreams, due to the fact that it had almost happened more than once in her guild life, and she usually always knew that it was just a dream. But this time, it had been as if it was really happening. So, after hearing a sound like a bomb exploding, she'd jumped out of bed, thrown on a t-shirt and grabbed her keys before running out her door.

She'd arrived, barefoot and breathless, at the edge of a battle. After regaining her breath, she had jumped into the fray, but after a while, after having been woken up in the middle of the night, after running here to fight, and after calling spirit after spirit in order to push back the attackers, she was starting to feel fatigued. I mean, no wonder, it's not every night that this happened, and she, at least, wasn't used to it.

She had spotted a few others of the guild fighting, and spotted some escorting civilians out of harms way. She considered taking a break and joining the escorts, but she couldn't let them be down one fighter. She would fight until she fell.

That's what she thought.

But now, she was reconsidering. Many members had been beaten, from both sides, but Crow's Nest had more capable members, and they seemed to have backup. Why they were attacking Fairy Tail, she didn't know. They were being overtaken. She ran around the edge of the battling mages, avoiding spells and attacks by ducking into alleyways and shielding herself behind a dark guild member, allowing them to take the hits for her. She kept going, despite her wounds, especially a particularly painful gash in her leg. She had to find someone. She had to tell them-

Tell them what? That we were being overtaken? They all knew that, it was kind of obvious. But... she had to tell someone that they had to do something. She knew she couldn't, she wasn't powerful enough, but there was one person... yes, there was one person she could trust, she knew he would do something. He could do it.

And so, she searched for him, a flash of his ice magic, a glance of his raven hair, a rush of cold signaling his presence, anything. And she finally found him. Fighting against three other dark guild members, and he was outnumbered. Protectiveness shot through her veins along with adrenaline, and she dashed forwards and pulled out the key of Lupus. The wolf darted towards the fighting group and attacked a light magic user, biting his arm and twisting his wrist with a sick cracking noise. He cried out and when Lucy got within reach, she gathered her strength in her fist and her knuckles connected with his face, accompanied by a satisfying _'thunk!'_

Gray finished off one of the others, a dark magic mage, who barely looked older than Lucy, and gaped at her, wide eyed.

"Remind me not to join a dark guild! I did not know that you could pack a punch like that!" He said, gesturing to the unconscious man. Lucy sent Lupus after the remaining dark guild member and smirked.

"I've had practice. But Gray, we're really being beaten down." Gray nodded grimly and Lucy sent Lupus back, having driven off the last attacker.

"I know. What should we do?" He asked, wiping his brow. Lucy's knees trembled from using too much magic. She looked at him. He was staring at her with expectancy, and she shrank down a bit.

"I-I don't know. I was kind of hoping you would know what to do. You're a lot stronger than I am and-"

"No, I'm not. None of us is stronger than the other. C'mon, Luce, I'm sure you can think of something." Her lip shook and she bit it. She turned away. She didn't want him to see, but she felt as if she were about to start sobbing. Why did guild life have to be so damn stressful!?

"Look, I don't know, Gray! I don't have a powerful enough attack to put all these people down! But I've seen you fight, Gray! Damn, if only Juvia were here, you and her could do a unison raid, like last time and-" She felt his heavy hands fall on her shoulders and spin her around so she was facing him. He grinned.

"That's it, Lucy! A unison raid! Come on!" He took her by the hand and dragged her a few paces before she stopped, shaking her head wildly.

"I can't do a unison raid! I don't..." She fell to her knees as if on cue. She looked up meekly. "I don't have enough strength left in me. Gray huffed and pulled her to her feet.

"That's what the unison is for! You can do it, Lucy! _We _can do it!" Lucy stared into his blue-onyx eyes with surprise. His determination surged through his hand and into her body and she stood up straighter. She lifted her head and glared around at the clashing guilds, her friends fighting against her enemies. Then, filled with purpose, she grinned at Gray.

"Let's do this!"

Gray snickered and pulled her along. "That's the spirit! Let's blow these bastards away!"

They shoved through the crowd, occasionally having to fight, but they eventually made their way to the cathedral, where Gray lead her up the many steps to the roof. And, after many minutes of running, they arrived on the roof, panting, the wind whipping their hair around. They gazed out across the town, taking in the sight. Lucy spotted Levy fighting a group of nasty looking women, and anger flared inside her. She looked at Gray and took his hand. He squeezed her dainty fingers and raised it up.

Magic glowed, and an earsplitting ring resonated throughout the air, causing a few dozen people to look up. Gold and Ice blue light swirled around their hands, flowed down their arms, and gathered around their bodies. Gray wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and she lightly touched his shoulder. The magic illuminated their faces, and light pulsed like a beacon.

And they stood, hand in hand, bodies close together, faces hard. They filled their lungs with air and shouted to the night sky,

"UNISON RAID!"

There was an explosion of light, and a freezing rush of wind traveled through the area, followed by the golden fire of Lucy's magic. Comets flew, purple white and blue, out from the center of the magic and fell among the crowd, targeting Crow's Nest.

And it was silent.

They collapsed against each other, gasping for air, and surveyed the damage... only to realize that there was none, only a thin layer of frost and a golden mist shimmered, the only evidence of their attack other than the unconscious members of the assaulting guild. Fairy Tail stared up at them in silence, or, maybe it was awe.

Lucy looked at Gray and Gray stared at Lucy. They gasped.

Because their outfits were gone, to be replaced with different clothes altogether.

Gray was wearing what seemed like armor made of ice, with a gold sash around his neck and a sword attached to his hip, that seemed to be made out of golden ice.

Lucy, however, looked like a goddess. An ice blue gown, tight and shimmering with frost, adorned her top, and a flowing skirt that looked like thin sheets of opaque ice covered her legs and spread out over the ground. A simple gold crown was placed over her hair, which had been weaved with thin stands of glittering ice.

And then the cheers reached their ears, but they only had eyes for each other. They stared, dumbstruck. This hadn't ever happened before! In all the time that they'd been doing Unison Raids, they'd never come out looking like royalty!

Not that they were complaining.

Gray realized that they were still in a tight embrace and he went to pull away, but Lucy only held on tighter.

"Don't let go of me." She whispered. And so he didn't. They sank to the ground, exhausted, still leaning on each other.

Eventually, the clothes faded away, leaving them in their original outfits, Lucy's shirt and shorts, and Gray's jeans. The guild rushed up the stairs to thank them and to get them to the infirmary, and found them, limp, asleep in each others arms. How they managed to get them down, the two of them wouldn't know. All Lucy knew is that she woke up, aching, in a hospital bed.

All was quiet around her, so she tiptoed out and tried not to disturb anyone. She paused at the end of Gray's bed and smiled at his peaceful, sleeping face before making her way home. Someone, to her relief, had healed her leg with magic. She couldn't have herself dripping blood everywhere.

Once home, she took out her book on magic. She flipped to Unison Raid, a page she had merely skimmed over, and this time read it thoroughly. Finally, she found the paragraph that she was hoping she'd find.

_'Unison Kings:_

_Unison Kings (modernly known as Unison Pair) is when two mages attempt a Unison Raid and end up creating an extremely powerful attack, usually resulting in the complete destruction of the enemy, if it is a single target. What makes Unison Kings unusual though, despite the immense power, is what happens to the two mages. They will be re-clothed-temporarily-in the attire suiting their magics. Unison Kings only occurs when the two mages hold romantic feelings for the other. They must be mutual and not forced for this attack to work.'_

Lucy snapped the book shut, blushing. No way, Gray couldn't love her, right? And... somewhere inside her, she loved him? She shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile. No, it _was _possible. She didn't know how she didn't notice it. The way she went red at his touch, the way his smirk sent a tingling sensation off in her chest, the way he moved when fighting, like a dancer, made her heart thump.

So yeah, maybe she loved him.

And maybe he loved her.

She put the book down carefully and lay back on her bed, sighing.

Well, she would make good use of this fool proof information.

But...

Not today,

Today, she just needed a nice, long, relaxing bath.

She'd tell him tomorrow.


End file.
